1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present general inventive concept relate to an image forming method using a universal printer driver and a device for performing the image forming method, and more particularly, to a method of outputting printing data through an image forming device performing a user-desired printing option, and a device for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when an image forming device such as a printer forms an image corresponding to document created by a host device such as a personal computer (PC), the host device requires a printer driver for driving the image forming device. That is, a printer driver corresponding to the image forming device has to be installed in order to form an image in the image forming device. Also, a certain image forming device has to be selected in order to use the image forming device. When an image is formed by using a user-desired printing option, a certain image forming device also has to be selected in advance. In this case, a printing option supported by the selected image forming device may become known only by checking default settings or properties of the selected image forming device. Thus, if the selected image forming device does not have the user-desired printing option, another image forming device has to be selected and printing options supported by the re-selected image forming device have to be verified by checking the default settings or the properties of the re-selected image forming device. Accordingly, a method of outputting printing data through an image forming device supporting a desired printing option, without checking printing options of image forming devices whenever the printing data is to be output, is demanded.